The virtually universal interpretation of the engagement ring is a symbol of ever lasting purity, love, devotion and commitment between two people. Because diamond is the hardest and strongest mineral on earth, it was seen to resist fire and steel and thus symbolize the unbending union of a man and woman in wedlock.
Typically, jewelers stock a fairly large collection of engagement ring setting designs. These are rings without any stones set, also known simply as a setting. A prospective buyer, usually a male with the intention of proposing, selects a setting design. Often, his female partner helps, or more likely, supervises the selection process. Once the setting is chosen, an appropriate stone is selected. Settings are usually designed to accept specific stone cuttings and designs. For example, a setting may only be able to accept a princess cut diamond between 1 and 1.5 carats.
Alternatively, the specific stone may be chosen first, determining the cut and size before choosing an acceptable setting. These steps in the selection process are reversible, the stone, or setting may be selected first. Once a stone is selected, it is mounted into the selected setting.
Oftentimes, however, jewelry is given as a symbol of commitment and love without the presence of a formal engagement. For example, jewelry is commonly given to children from their parents to commemorate special occasions such as sweet sixteens and graduations. Boyfriends often give jewelry to girlfriends well before a formal engagement. Sometimes, the jewelry is given with the intention, or promise to eventually get engaged. Such rings given with that type of promise are known as “promise rings”.
At the time of this writing, there are no known alternatives to the traditional method of selecting engagement and promise rings outlined above.